


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, American History, Christmas Eve, M/M, Male Friendship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: В этот Сочельник Эрвин хоть и был с друзьями, но почувствовал себя третьим лишним.
Relationships: Levi/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 1





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Frank Sinatra — I'll Be Home for Christmas.  
> 2\. _Как бы_ антураж Америки года так 30-го. Песня не аутентичная, она из 40-х, а исполнение из 50-х, мне просто захотелось закрутить гайки.

На Сочельник они втроем наконец-то выбрались в Нью-Йорк. Под конец декабря пошел полноценный снег, оседавший рыхлым белым покрывалом поверх серой грязи, разъедавшей ботинки всех местных жителей и гостей города. Эрвиновы резиновые подошвы и вовсе скрипели так, будто были на последнем издыхании. Было не морозно, но холодно — Майк шел, замотавшись в толстый шарф, Ривай же прятал свой тонкий нашейный платок под поднятыми лацканами пальто.

Они болтали про планы на Рождество: кто где, то-се, обычная суета и треп ни о чем, но Эрвин все равно чувствовал, что упускает что-то важное. Во время пауз в разговоре тянуло холодом, а ощущение было такое, будто эти двое что-то недоговаривают. Он как будто был не в своей тарелке. В последнее время они редко выбирались куда-нибудь втроем и мало пересекались даже на работе, хотя служили в одном отделе и жили в одном районе.

— У меня как обычно, — вздохнул Майк, — у родителей опять слет ведьм на замшелых пнях.

— Ну, это не новость, — усмехнулся Эрвин. Майк часто жаловался на эти посиделки, они ему становились в тягость тем сильнее, чем взрослее и «холостее» он становился. — И что ты решил, поедешь?

— Нет, — сморщив нос, сказал Майк и засмеялся, когда Эрвин удивленно обернулся к нему. — У меня планы.

— Какого рода? Ты кого-то себе нашел?

— Ага, — расплылся он в широкой ухмылке.

— Подружка?

— Она самая, — многозначительно произнес Майк.

Эрвин в замешательстве присмотрелся к нему.

— И? Кто она такая? Чего же ты раньше не сказал? — Майк продолжал молчать, смущенно кривя рот. Эрвина это неприятно поразило — почему он опять все упустил? Ему совершенно не хотелось униматься: — Ривай, ты знал про девушку?

— Не-а, — коротко ответил Ривай, подняв на него взгляд. — Впервые слышу.

В это верилось с трудом, Эрвин замедлился, заставляя их обоих повернуться к нему, и посмотрел с прищуром, пытаясь поймать их на лжи.

— Не может быть! Вы что-то скрываете от меня.

— Возможно, — ответил Майк.

— Ты выдумываешь, — одновременно с ним произнес Ривай и нехорошо зыркнул на Майка. Тот поймал этот взгляд и, вспыхнув, опять засмеялся — его всегда тянуло на поржать в любой неудобной ситуации.

Из чувства такта Эрвин тоже улыбнулся — друзья ведь все понимают и в таких случаях только улыбаются, — но все происходящее ему не нравилось. Не сказать о своей женщине? И через какой срок Майк рассказал бы об этом Эрвину? Когда потащил бы ее на алтарь? Когда-то они с ним были не разлей вода, еще даже до Ривая. Делились своими глупыми секретами, поддерживали друг друга и всегда были рядом. Такого друга позови — и он всегда откликнется.

— Ее зовут Элиза, я не хотел тебе о ней говорить. Это была просто интрижка...

Эрвин нагнал их, старательно делая вид, что не раздосадован услышанной новостью.

— А теперь, значит, все серьезно?

— Ну, я бы сказал, что мы пробуем, — уклончиво ответил Майк и зачем-то невпопад добавил: — Она, вообще-то, хорошенькая, добрая. Было бы неплохо.

У Эрвина екнуло в груди. Ну и что ему на такое говорить? 

— С ума сойти. А вообще, давно пора, твои же родители места не находили из-за того, что их великовозрастный сын-полицейский так и не окольцован.

— О, боже, не напоминай, — отмахнулся тот. — Они меня в могилу сведут быстрее, чем вся бумажная волокита вместе взятая.

— Не драматизируй, управишься, — с некоторой мстительностью произнес Эрвин, похлопывая Майка по плечу. Сам взял эти дела, что же теперь жаловаться?

Ривай хрипло засмеялся, сильнее заталкивая руки в карманы пальто:

— А вот и хваленая Смитовская участливость.

— Ну, как ваше непосредственное начальство, я могу ответить только одно — мы все в цейтноте, так что кому сейчас легко? — защищался Эрвин. — А ты, Ривай, где будешь встречать Рождество?

— Нигде, буду отсыпаться дома, — хмуро ответил Ривай.

— Ого. Семейный ведь праздник!

— Ну, с семьей у меня не задалось.

Эрвин как никто понимал его — сам он был сиротой и жил один, всего себя посвящая работе. Набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы пригласить его к себе, и обернулся. Встречный взгляд Ривая не предвещал ничего хорошего и говорил о его настороженности. «Нет, — читалось в нем, хлестко ударяя по сердцу, — я ни за что не приду».

— Это как-то неправильно, — на выдохе заявил Эрвин.

— О-о, — протянул Ривай, отворачиваясь. Ему никогда не нравилось, когда его поучали. — Никогда такого не было, и вот опять, да?

— Я просто так считаю. Мало ли, вдруг ты нашел себе кого-то.

— Так, я не понял, — вклинился Майк, — теперь ты у всех будешь искать подружек?

— Почему бы и нет?

— Не с моим графиком жизни, Эрвин, — ответил Ривай, лениво отмахиваясь. — Я такими темпами скорее женюсь на своей печатной машинке.

Эрвин думал уже взъесться и сказать про Ханджи, которая ушла в отпуск, про уволившегося накануне Томаса, про предновогодние изменения на участке, но Ривай предупредил это, задав свой вопрос:

— Сам-то где будешь праздновать?

— А черт его знает, — в сердцах ответил Эрвин, позволяя себе не сдерживаться в выражениях. На месте привычной дружеской поддержки и ощущения единства он мог нащупать только пустоту, холодный воздух вокруг него будто разрядился, хотелось часто задышать. — Я серьезно. У меня была намечена деловая поездка, но ее накануне перенесли — Пиксис орал в трубку что-то про непогоду.

— Да, у них там вьюга, я слышал по радио.

— Ну да, вот я и раздумываю куда-нибудь съездить. Устрою себе небольшой отпуск.

Майк с Риваем переглянулись, но Эрвин сделал вид, что этого не заметил. Они замолчали, и разговоры прохожих, шум редких машин, чей-то смех и собачий лай ворвались в их напряженное молчание, цепляя внимание и унося его куда-то за собой, вглубь и вширь улицы, где люди проживали очередной праздничный день. Вместе со скрипом снега отлично были слышны жалкие усталые звуки, которые издавали подошвы Эрвиновых ботинок. Ужасное ощущение, ужасный день, ужасное Рождество. Каждый год одна и та же маета, одна и та же головная боль. Друзья тоже ужасные... Хотя вряд ли они теперь друзья, да?

Надо смотреть правде в глаза — это все из-за работы. Эрвин был занят ею и только ею, вертелся как белка в колесе не только в преддверии нового года, но сейчас и вовсе пахал как вол — рождественская истерия подкидывала работы всем патрульным и детективам: похищения, кражи, мошенничество, избиения, убийства. Парни тоже были не в себе, весь их отдел бегал с места на место чуть ли не круглые сутки. Немудрено, что их пути медленно, но верно расходятся. Вот что творит с людьми Рождество. «А Эрвин Смит вообще берет отпуск», — подумал он, глядя вдаль длинной, темнеющей авеню.

Когда они проходили мимо обувного магазина, Эрвин, до неприличия сильно чувствуя себя третьим лишним, не нашел ничего лучше, чем попросту сбежать.

— Парни, я зайду? Мне сюда на пять минут, — сказал он, указав на витрину.

Майк обернулся, стряхивая с полы шляпы снег:

— Конечно, Эрвин, только быстро. А то мы тут околеем.

Эрвин не стал отшучиваться и стремительно зашел внутрь. Быстро выбрав себе что поприличнее, он влез в новые ботинки и попросил у консультанта выбросить старые — они стали совсем ни к черту, такое не починить. Прочь, прочь! Что было, то прошло, хватит цепляться за прошлое. Все-таки работа наложила след на их союз, и, скорее всего, повышение Эрвина сыграло не самую последнюю роль — это было неизбежно, он ждал этого момента, но почему-то ему никто не сказал, что будет так... неприятно. С налетом какого-то сожаления что в душе, что в своих действиях, он расплачивался у прилавка и вдруг посмотрел в сторону витрины, замечая между стоек с обувью, как Майк держит розовую руку Ривая в замке ладоней. Это показалось странным — ну нет перчаток, ну холодно, но разве это повод? Вот так держать... У всех на виду... 

Он и думать не мог, что они настолько близки. Да, Майк с Риваем часто бывали друг у друга дома, таскали друг за другом забытые вещи... Осознание обожгло все его нутро, и вдруг подтвердившееся подозрение звоном отозвалось в ушах. Застывший Эрвин резко отвернулся обратно к прилавку, вспоминая их случайные взгляды, шутки на двоих, манеру всегда держаться вместе. Ощущение было такое, будто его утянуло в ущелье прошлого, и он летит вниз, ветер выбивает воздух из легких, дыхания не хватает... Эрвин вдохнул, пришел в себя и понял, что все это время таращился в бумажник.

Краем глаза он посмотрел на _парочку_ , как они о чем-то говорят, явно про него. Ривай говорил Майку что-то резкое, как всегда нахальное, и Эрвину не надо было стоять рядом, чтобы знать, что Майк сейчас абсолютно спокоен и вкрадчиво объясняет ему... что-то. Элиза, значит, да? Один дома, да?

Так они из _этих_? Господи, как же это отвратительно... Немудрено, что они стали такими скрытными и отстранились от него. Эрвин никогда не жаловал содомитов, а на последней летучке и вовсе оборжал их с ног до головы, листая одно из изданий кодекса в переговорной — в угоду своей карьере, разумеется, но не то чтобы он не был согласен с тем, что говорил.

Ривай после его выступления быстро впал в скверное настроение и рано ушел. Майк был задумчивее обычного, будто ему было неуютно, и остался он тоже ненадолго.

Твою же мать, как много это объясняет.

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался у него продавец.

— А? Да, конечно, — сказал Эрвин, медленно выдыхая и отсчитывая тридцать долларов — да, он мог себе такое позволить, а вот если Майк и Ривай вылетят с работы, то они буханку хлеба за девять центов будут нюхать раз в неделю.

В голове прозвучал голос Майка: «Она, вообще-то, хорошенькая, добрая. Было бы неплохо», под молчащий аккомпанемент Ривая, вжимающего шею в плечи и что есть сил съеживающегося рядом с ним.

«Да, парни, — мрачно подумал Эрвин, неторопливо пряча бумажник в пальто. — Я разочарован». С одной стороны, это было неплохо — его выкинули из их трио не из-за карьеры, но с другой... Это было как-то гадко — что же они друг с другом, как муж с женой? Ривай, наверное, в роли женщины, хотя чем черт не шутит, может, и Майк, шкаф под два метра... А зачем, собственно, он об этом думает?

— Все точно в порядке? — уточнил консультант, слушая его какой-то там по счету вздох.

Эрвин задумчиво посмотрел на него, поглощенный своими размышлениями. Таких людей быть не должно, если об этом кто-то узнает, то за содомию их могут уволить, публично осудить, даже казнить. Не зная, что сказать, он случайно заметил толстые кожаные перчатки и вдруг спросил:

— А у вас поменьше есть?

Заплатив, он вышел из магазина и как ни в чем не бывало присоединился к Майку и Риваю. Когда они успели так спеться, когда это все началось? Полгода назад? Год? Дальше уже просто не вспомнить.

— Ну ты горазд ботинки брать, — недовольно сказал ему Ривай. — Небось крутился у зеркала, как заправская модница.

— Прости, там не могли найти мой размер.

— Заскочим поесть? Охота закусить, — толкнул его в плечо Майк. — Хорошие ботинки, кстати.

— Спасибо. Что же, давай, — ответил Эрвин, ожидая какого-то подвоха, неприятной детали, которая подтвердит его озарение, но пока безуспешно.

— А мы тут рассудили, Эрвин, — сказал Ривай, оборачиваясь к нему. — Давай мы к тебе придем на Рождество, как два года назад? Раз такие дела, Майк нахер бросит свою подружку...

— На денек бросит, — не преминул заметить Майк.

— Ну да, — согласился Ривай и продолжил: — Я выползу из дома. А ты отложишь свою поездку.

Эрвин сначала обрадовался, но тут же похолодел. Два года назад они были друзьями, а теперь что? Для чего они его зовут? Он выдавил из себя совершенно деревянную улыбку. Его одолевали противоречивые чувства: все это было отчетливо неприятно, но не менее сильно чувствовалось облегчение — его все-таки позвали, не все кончено, его все еще ждут. Это ощущение притупило едкое, тяжелым комком осевшее у него на языке отвращение. А может, соврать, что уже взял билет на поезд?

— С чего такие перемены?

— Эрвин, ты смеешься? Только что ты признался, что тебя почти выгнали на мороз в праздник, — опять пихнул его в бок Майк.

Эрвин усмехнулся, с сожалением вспоминая свой всплеск эмоций, и почесал бровь.

— Не думал, что это так прозвучало.

— Не совсем, но смысл мы уловили, — довольно произнес Ривай, заглядывая ему в лицо, и Эрвин вдруг обратил внимание на то, что тому было совершенно обычным делом смотреть на мир снизу вверх, подстраиваться под обстоятельства, умалчивать и скрываться. — Соглашайся. Тебя же из кабинета не выманить, я уже забыл, когда мы пересекались вне работы.

Где же ты был, Ривай, двадцать минут назад... Эрвин отвел взгляд, оглядывая абсолютно темное от яркого света уличных ламп небо. Снег падал белыми хлопьями вниз — спокойно и не торопясь, укрывая улицу белым сказочным покрывалом. Как только станет чуть теплее, то опять придется месить ногами грязь... Это предложение было бы очень уместным, если бы не тот факт, что они педики. Так дела не делаются, это же подсудное дело, это урон имиджу полиции Нью-Йорка, урон его репутации как главы отдела. Как же все стало сложно... Но сейчас Эрвин сознательным усилием задвинул это все на задний план и, почувствовав, что сработало, улыбнулся. Впервые за долгое время — тепло и искренне. 

— Ну, так что скажешь? — спросил Майк.

«Смит, кончай разыгрывать драму. Действуй».

— Я не против, — произнес Эрвин.

Ривай казался довольным и коснулся его локтя, Майк тоже выглядел обнадеженным, и Эрвин вдруг почувствовал, как в нем разрастается стыд — будто от укола. Напридумывал себе гадостей, смешал друзей с грязью и сделал это так просто, словно не было всех этих лет службы бок о бок. Он всегда считал себя тем, кто не сдаст друзей и не отвернется от них, но помутнение в магазине было тошнотворно сильным, обнажающим его настоящего. То, что Эрвин вдруг увидел в себе, ему не понравилось.

— Хорошо, что вы это предложили, я бы не решился вот так просить, — он невольно раскраснелся то ли от мороза, то ли от внутренних переживаний и заметил, что до сих пор держит в руках купленные перчатки.

— Кстати, Ривай, это тебе.

Он протянул тому случайный подарок, и Ривай медленно сжал перчатки в порозовевшем от холода кулаке. В его глазах мелькнула растерянность, на которую Эрвин никак не отреагировал, только наблюдал и, затаившись, слушал себя.

— Спасибо, — озадаченно сказал Ривай и взглядом обратился к Майку. Тот, несомненно, понял, что их _заметили_ , и немо уставился на Эрвина — настал его черед чувствовать себя неловко. Он сбавил шаг, пока совсем не остановился. Не приходилось сомневаться, о чем он думает — Ривай по старой привычке не вынимал рук из карманов всю дорогу, так откуда Эрвин узнал, что на нем перчаток нет?

Они стояли на тротуаре, образуя молчащий треугольник. Ривай не решался поднять взгляд, Майк смотрел с вызовом, хотя был красный как рак. Эрвин повел бровью и сделал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.

— Да не за что.

Заметно посерьезневшие друзья на мгновение напомнили его самого в магазине. Его предубеждения и их страх разоблачения только что схлестнулись в реальности; Майк стиснул плечо Ривая, будто защищая того от угрозы, и Эрвин не сразу, но осознал, что стал для них врагом номер один.

Проходящие мимо люди настороженно огибали их троицу, но никому из них троих и в голову не приходило сдвинуться с места. Только теперь Эрвин чувствовал, что в этом молчании он уже не просто сам по себе, а и вовсе по ту сторону выросшей между ними стены. Мысленно чертыхаясь, он резко, будто срезая нарост, отмежевался от своих гадких слов и признался себе, что хочет все вернуть обратно. То, о чем он думал в этот момент, сводилось к одной очень простой вещи — у него нет никого кроме них.

И ему страшно хотелось объяснить им это.


End file.
